Valentine Ecstasy
by Mokona Kuramae
Summary: Com chocolate tudo fica melhor!


Essa fic contém os casais Temari&Shikamaru, além de Neji&Tenten.

Não tenho nenhum direito sobre o trabalho shounen Naruto, e se tivesse, com certeza teria dado mais espaço pra outros personagens tão mal aproveitados, ou tiraria esses fillers malditos! (Parei de ler e ver anime só por causa disso!)

Valentine Ecstasy

Sentia seu corpo sendo coberto pelo corpo masculino quente, algo molhado e refrescante passava pelas suas costas, mas logo sentia por onde passava queimar, como fogo. Sua boca abria e fechava, mas não conseguia controlar os gemidos incoerentes que escapavam. O cabelo negro do parceiro cobria muito da visão, formando uma cortina que limitava somente o rosto de belos traços. Os olhos perolados a encaravam com ardor e uma sombra que ela mesma não tinha certeza do que seria, ou será que não se permitia saber o que era?

Procurava qualquer lugar para se apoiar, lençóis não eram firmes o bastante, a faziam escorregar e ela não conseguia agüentar nem o próprio peso, seja com os braços, ou com as pernas. Via flashs do quarto, logo o negro cobria a visão, o que a fazia procurar um ponto de equilíbrio no rosto do homem a sua frente, sua boca fina entreaberta era irresistível, contudo ela logo se perdia nos olhos, aquele mármore, frio e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, como no inverno em que se busca calor humano para se aquecer. E já sem lugares para tentar se apoiar, quando percebeu, estava agarrada ao tronco, totalmente embriagada pelas pérolas.

E o que antes eram sussurros incoerentes, agora que sentia o calor preenchendo-a tornavam-se gritos altos e em bom som.

- NEJI!

Com o suor no rosto levantou-se assustada, e instintivamente tocou suas próprias bochechas com as costas da mão e viu que estava muito quente. Ainda sem acreditar no que estava pensando, olhou ao redor e percebeu que o relógio estava com o visor virado pra baixo, mas quando se aproximou do objeto para ver que horas eram ele toca desesperado o que a fez pular da cama pelo susto e cair no chão.

"- Que sonho foi esse? O que exatamente aconteceu? E por que de todas as pessoas, LOGO ELE?" – Pensou agora deitada no chão com as mãos cobrindo as maçãs do rosto, tendo certeza que elas estavam vermelhas, já que as sentia em chamas.

Tenten, uma garota, normal, de rosto... Razoável... Cabelos de uma cor marrom que lembravam um chocolate ao leite que sempre estavam derretidos no mesmo formato, o de coques. Corpo... Normal, não tinha super curvas, mas sim de forma equilibrada. Sim, Tenten era uma garota normal, com seus 16 anos sem um único namorado.

2-6

"- Ele está aqui..." – Pensou a morena de coques com uma gota escorrendo, pensando em qual era o problema que ela tinha para ter o primeiro rosto a encontrar na sala do segundo ano, sexta sala, ser o do irritante perfeito jovem.

- Ten-ten - Soletrou o moreno com um sorriso sarcástico.

- O que está fazendo nessa sala? Que eu saiba você está no 2-1... – Perguntou para o culpado dos sonhos estranhos da manhã, que por acaso estava confortavelmente sentado na carteira da frente, mas com o rosto virado na direção dela.

- Não temos um relacionamento? – Perguntou confiante, com o olhar superior como se duvidasse da capacidade mental da morena de coques.

E em um clarão da memória veio lembranças do sonho onde via-se agarrada ao corpo masculino.

- O... O Q... O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM RELACIONAMENTO? – Gritou com o rosto em chamas, mas como o moreno acabava de virar para olhar para onde o haviam chamado, ele nem dá atenção pra garota. – "Ele deve estar falando sobre eu ser amiga de infância da prima dele! Isso é esse tipo de relacionamento!" – Começou a pensar de forma acelerada, tentando ao máximo mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Bom dia Tenten! Nossa, deve ser legal ser ele, não é? – Perguntou uma loira alta com os cabelos divididos em quatro maria-chiquinhas, cortando a morena completamente dos pensamentos, enquanto obervava as costas do rapaz que encarava sério as garotas da sala.

- Não consigo entender essas meninas tão persistentes! São todas iguais! – Suspira a morena não acreditando que pessoas gostavam de ser tratadas tão friamente e com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não consigo entender a sua cara tão vermelha... Em que você está pensando? – Perguntando rindo obviamente tirando com a cara da morena de coques.

- Pára de me zoar! Que raios de coração é esse no fim da sua fala? – Pergunta furiosa, mas com as palavras da amiga, lembra novamente do sonho. – E o que você está fazendo aqui Temari? Sua sala é no terceiro andar! 3-1!

- Vim ver como estava a avoada que vagava entre os armários de sapato sem realmente prestar atenção ao redor... – Comentou a loira zombeteira, mas com a bolsa no ombro marchou pra fora da sala. Tinha que ir pra aula, não queria repetir o ano por faltas.

-"Seja como for, foi um sonho muito real... O olhar deslumbrante... Lábios... Ombros definidos... Peitoral amplo... Braços fortes... Sua postura... E... E...

Até que a morena volta a Terra e percebe que já estava no recreio e no refeitório e com um olhar fixo nas partes baixas do homem parado em sua frente!

- Ahhh! – "Desde quando ele está aqui? O autêntico!"

- Tem um bom tempo que você está me olhando fixamente. – Fala o moreno de longas madeixas negras um pouco vermelho, cobrindo o sorriso com a mão.

- MAS O QUÊ? – Pergunta Tenten principalmente assustada com a proximidade que o moreno proporcionava entre eles, e sem ele com um rosto vermelho, mas sim com o rosto sério, com o olhar penetrante, sem nem ao menos piscar. E ela já queimando em chamas, desde quando agia como uma garotinha?

- Você me deseja, está escrito na sua cara. – Concluiu com um sorriso superior, com um ar de que havia acabado de lê-la.

- MO... MORRA SEU IMBECIL! – Gritou Tenten já totalmente vermelha e saindo furiosa pela prepotência do colega. O que assustou boa parte das pessoas presentes no refeitório.

- Você sempre a irrita, e ri dela no final... Você não pode fazer outra coisa? – Pergunta outro moreno de cabelo amarrado de forma que se espetasse acima da cabeça, num bocejo e outro.

- Ainda não... Shikamaru... – Sorri o moreno de olhos perolados, sempre vigiando as costas da morena de coques.

Sentia-se prensada contra a cama macia, e fazia tudo que podia para cobrir-se com o lençol. Não queria que aquilo continuasse, mas tudo era tão prazeroso que não conseguia fazer outra coisa do que se encolher, na tentativa de se proteger.

O seu nome escorria dos lábios dele como um doce delicioso, e com as mãos grandes ele a segurava pelos ombros na tentativa de virá-la, para poderem ter melhor contato, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, não raciocinava mais! Não sabia se devia, ou se não devia, ou se não não devia! Era tudo tão confuso, e num ato desesperado...

- NÃOOO! – Gritou Tenten no meio da sala de aula deixando boa parte da sala com gotas escorrendo pela cabeça.

- TENTEN! – Furioso o professor até havia quebrado o giz no susto.

" – Outro sonho!" – E Tenten segurou a própria cabeça na tentativa de se controlar. O que estava assustando principalmente o colega com cabelo de cuia sentado atrás de si.

- Você está estranha hoje... – Comenta o seu amigo Lee que a olhava com uma gota, por ela estar o dia inteiro pulando ou com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

" – Frustração?" – Perguntou-se agora totalmente incrédula com o próprio pensamento. – "IMPOSSÍVEL! COMO PODERIA EU ESTAR FRUSTADA?" – Perguntou-se agora totalmente vermelha por ter reparado nos pensamentos que estava tendo.

Fechou o armário de sapatos com raiva, agora já furiosa não só de si pelos pensamentos, mas pelo verdadeiro culpado daquele sonho perturbador.

- SIM, ELE ESTÁ ME CORROMPENDO. – Gritou como se aliviasse todas as dúvidas e problemas que estavam na mente da morena de coques.

- 'Ele'?

- Hyuuga Neji! – Falou furiosa pra qualquer que fosse a pessoa perdida que a ouviu.

- Pensando em mim? – Pergunta com um sorriso superior ao ver a morena pular para encostar as costas com o armário.

Depois do inesperado na escola, Tenten conseguiu 'escapar' para a rua e voltar para casa, mas para isso deveria passar pelo rua principal e assim notou o movimento das mulheres nas lojas, desesperadas e sempre com uma amiga perguntando qual seria melhor, ou qual produto escolher.

- E... Por que você está aqui também? – Pergunta a mulher de coques olhando com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas pela dúvida, e irritada, afinal pensava que havia livrado do incômodo em uma das esquinas durante a corrida.

- Tinha coisas a fazer por aqui. – Concluiu simples, o que para Tenten parecia somente significar que... ele a estava perseguindo! Nisso, ela repara em como havia mais barracas na rua do que o normal, e não eram só de pequenos presentes, haviam várias caixas, de cores e tamanho, já empacotados.

- Que dia é hoje? – Perguntou meio distraída, nem pretendendo receber uma resposta.

- Você vai à escola, e nem repara na data da lousa? Hoje é dia 12 de fevereiro. – Respondeu grosseiramente, mas o que não afetou muito a garota, ela olhava as bancas sem prestar atenção ao redor, o que deixou na dúvida o rapaz, teria ela ouvido?

" – Então já estamos nessa época?" – E repara nas várias garotas animadas escolhendo caixas e mais caixas.

_- Tudo isso é chocolate de obrigação? – Perguntou uma garota de roupas fofas apontando para a pilha de chocolates que a loira de rabo de cavalo fazia._

_- Qual devo escolher? – Perguntou uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um misterioso vermelho para a provável companhia de cabelos também pretos, mas mais curtos presos em uma presilha._

"- Então estamos nessa época de novo?" – Nisso Tenten vê maravilhada o brilho e o carinho que todos aqueles chocolates poderiam dar.

- Você também irá me presentear? – Pergunta o moreno, tirando a garota totalmente dos pensamentos.

- Uhn? – Indagou com uma gota escorrendo pela cabeça, tinha certeza que aquele convencido somente estava tirando com a cara dela, como sempre.

Mas ao ver o rosto do rapaz, só viu um sorriso sarcástico, o que confirmou as suspeitas da morena de cabelos achocolatados.

- Pra que te dar, se todas as meninas vão te presentear... O que mais um menino poderia desejar? Não vou te dar um chocolate por obrigação. – E virando o rosto, Tenten sente o pé escorregar no chão congelado. – "Droga, escorreguei..." – Pensou, já fechando os olhos esperando o impacto com o chão frio.

Mas invés disso, sentiu em suas costas algo quente, confortável, não muito macia, contudo, uma ótima sensação.

"- Ele me salvou... Mas por quê?" – Pensou ela ficando vermelha, sendo ajudada a ficar de pé com mais firmeza pelo Hyuuga.

- É perigoso essas ruas congeladas... Se apóie em mim, é muito escorregadio. – E notando as bochechas vermelhas da Tenten dá um sorriso que a faz encarar ainda mais rubra o chão.

- Obrigada... Por me ajudar... – Admitiu envergonhada, virada pra ele, na tentativa de agradecer educadamente, o olhando, mas sem coragem o suficiente para encará-lo.

E ele percebendo o quanto ela estava sem graça, simplesmente estende a mão para encorajá-la a se segurar em si. O que assusta a dama em princípio, já que não era comum a gentileza por parte do jovem, porém, mesmo hesitando, aceita o gesto. E num movimento sente-se puxada para avançar entre a multidão, como verdadeiros amigos... Namorados?

Pensando nisso, a morena percebe as garotas ao seu redor. Altas, baixas, magras, gordinhas, morenas, loiras, belas, pessoas sem graça... Todas elas olhavam o homem ao seu lado com admiração, apaixonadas. O que estava acontecendo a deixava na interrogativa... Ela não se encaixava ao moreno... Ele era belo, boas notas, rico... E ela? Uma morena sem atrativos... Completamente... _Normal..._

- Ei... Por que está cuidando de mim? – Perguntou sem graça, não entendia o que fazia o rapaz a ajudar. – Tem meninas muito mais bonitas por aí, não? Além do mais, você... É muito popular... – O que por alguns segundos deixou o moreno surpreso pela garota estar comentando sobre aquilo, mas logo o fez abrir um sorriso.

- É o AMOR, não? – Perguntou sem gaguejar, de certa forma confiante, e um pouco vermelho, mas como a morena estava ainda olhando o chão, não acreditou no que o Neji falava. – O quê? Não acredita em mim? – Pergunta agora num zombeiro, que deixou Tenten ainda mais indignada... Elas teve que ter tanta coragem pra perguntar aquilo... Certo, não foi tanta coragem...

- Não acredito em você... Falando tão tranquilamente... – Respondeu Tenten brava por ter sido alvo novamente das brincadeiras do gênio.

- E agora com isso? – E algo segurá-la pelos ombros, num segundo, a beija no meio da multidão, deixando a população japonesa, que é muito tímida em relação a isso, de boca aberta.

- COMO POSSO ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ? – Gritou muito envergonhada, desvencilhando dos braços do moreno, e se pôs a correr pela rua. Enchendo-se de perguntas como: De que maneira poderia encará-lo na manhã seguinte? E quais eram os motivos que a levaram a acontecer tudo aquilo? Brincadeira? E se era, estava cansada!

O dia seguinte nasceu mais frio do que o anterior, e para a felicidade de Tenten, Neji não havia visitado a sua sala, e se tinha visitado no recreio, logo fugiu para a sala do terceiro ano. E graças a deus não teve nenhum estranho, e as imagens estavam pouco a pouco ficando menos nítidas, dando um alívio para a morena, pena... Que temporário...

- Neji-san! – Gritou uma garota de cabelos negros feito a noite que logo agarrou o braço do moreno. Um quadro belo e negro, combinado perfeitamente, mas quando a bela dama agarrada ao príncipe de todas percebeu o olhar da morena de coques, e se agarrou mais para logo dar um sorriso malvado.

"- Quê... Ela é só outra das que o seguem..." – Pensou a morena irritada, logo partindo batendo os pés.

- Quem é essa Neji? – Perguntou Shikamaru se aproximando, não realmente preocupado em saber, mas sim seguir a loira de cabelos divididos em quatro com os olhos, que corria atrás da morena de coques.

- Boa pergunta... – Falou olhando com superioridade a garota, que com medo saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Meninas agora são masoquistas? – Perguntou Shikamaru agora coçando a cabeça, desistindo de olhar a loira.

- Existe aquela coisa de 'príncipe do gelo'... – Respondeu o Hyuuga agora folheando a revista que estava na mão.

- Gelo? Com certeza combina com você...

- E o príncipe não?

- Gelo e príncipe não combinam... Gelo é frio, e príncipe, seu eu não me engano, são os cavalheiros e gentis, e não os grosseiros. – Falou o Shikamaru agora entre bocejos, as aulas foram muito cansativas, o que será que os professores queriam com ele?

As ruas congelavam os despreparados, mas não as garotas que desejavam encontrar o chocolate perfeito para a pessoa amada, ou as que queriam somente se divertir no dia que estava por vir.

- Quer comprar? – Perguntou a loira ao ver a morena de coques olhando uma caixa de chocolates qualquer.

- Não tenho pra quem dar! – Fala Tenten, que num gesto com as mãos tenta apagar o assunto.

- Outra vez a mesma coisa? Mas existe alguém, não é? – Falou com um sorriso sinuoso nos lábios.

- Não! – Gritou Tenten ao se lembrar do moreno de cabelo comprido negro.

- Mesmo que seja por obrigação, não acha que seja divertido? – Perguntou a morena com um sorriso que deixou a morena ainda mais vermelha.

"- O que ela está tentando dizer?" – Questionou-se agora com uma caixa com um bonito embrulho em mãos. – "Mesmo que seja por obrigação..."

14 de Fevereiro

_- Shikamaru! – Chamou a loira de quatro maria-chiquinhas ao ver o moreno de expressão cansada. – Tome! – Estendeu um pacote de chocolate._

_- Pra mim? – Perguntou olhando a caixa com dúvida, checando rapidamente se não tinha nenhuma armadilha, ou era um engano da loira, ou se havia algum bilhete ofensivo._

_- É um inofensivo chocolate de obrigação! – Disse com um sorriso que apesar de alegre, só plantou mais dúvidas no moreno._

_- Não confio em você... – Falou Shikamaru, agora estendendo o pacote de volta para a loira._

_- Não faça isso com uma bela dama que se deu o trabalho de comprar um chocolate! – E dito isso a loira fez um biquinho com a boca, o que deixou o moreno bem vermelho, que com um movimento abre o chocolate rapidamente e coloca o doce na boca, tudo isso aos olhos da loira que prestava atenção._

_- Satis...? – E nisso engasga, cuspindo o que sobrou. – O QU...? – Com isso bate bem forte na região do peito para tentar aliviar._

_- Huahuahuahauhauahuah! – Riu a loira com satisfação. - O ataque surpresa do chocolate SALGADO! – Huahauahuahuahauahah!_

_- Sua...! – E nisso sai correndo atrás da loira que acelerou entre os corredores, o que chamou atenção dos professores, que agora corriam atrás dos dois tentando dar alguma advertência._

- ... Essa Temari... – Comenta Tenten, vendo toda a algazarra com uma gota na cabeça. – Mas o que será que eu deveria fazer? – Pergunta-se baixinho apertando a caixa embrulhada em mãos.

E as aulas passam com a morena de coques indecisa do que fazer com o pacote, sim, havia comprado, mas e pra achá-lo? Ou ter coragem de dar? E o sinal da última aula bate, mas como era dia de Valentine Day's, tanto os alunos, como os professores ainda prolongariam o expediente.

_- O quê? Ele não aceitou o seu chocolate? – Comentou furiosa uma garota de cabelos de um verde tão escuro que chegava próximo ao preto._

_- Nem o meu! Não consigo acreditar! – Gritou de forma estridente a outra garota do lado da de cabelo verde._

_- Mas o Neji sempre aceitou por ser educado! Não é como certos garotos... – Nisso as garotas olham o moreno mais novo, Sasuke Uchiha. – Que são bons demais para receber chocolates!_

_- Desde quando o Neji se tornou tão superior para não receber chocolates?_

"- Não pode ser verdade?" – Pensou a morena insegura do que ia fazer agora. Principalmente por estar na frente da sala 2-1.

- Hyuuga? Ele não está aqui agora, creio que foi ao banheiro... – Perguntou o rapaz inserto de onde fora o moreno.

" – Droga... Que falta de sorte..." – Ah... Certo...

- Isso é chocolate? – Perguntou um segundo garoto aparecendo repentinamente na porta para ver o que o colega tanto demorava na porta da sala.

" – Por que ele sorriu..?" - Perguntou-se Tenten ao notar o sorriso do primeiro garoto que a recebeu.

- É isso, não é? Então acredito que eu ganhei... – E começou a rir , e percebendo o rosto em dúvida da garota a sua frente. – Fizemos uma aposta, até agora eu não sabia se eu ia perder ou não.

- Tenten? – E ouvindo seu nome sendo pronunciada da boca do moreno de olhos perolados, a morena de coques joga com toda a força ao pacote pra cima do rapaz.

- VOCÊ É O PIOR! – Gritou Tenten. – FEZ UMA APOSTA? COMO PÔDE? ME FEZ PARECER UMA ESTÚPIDA! – Estava furiosa... Esses sentimentos que você me fez cultivar... Esses sentimentos maravilhosos... De cabeça baixa a morena tentava conter as lágrimas, até que com uma voz grossa e que a fez tremer, ela olhou pra cima.

- Estava errado? Eu estava errado em apostar? – Hyuuga era calmo e paciente, mas se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava era ser contrariado, ou estar errado. – Você acha que eu perderia a mulher que eu gosto? Deixe-me lhe ensinar... Eu estava errado por pensar assim?

_A mulher que eu gosto..._

- Por... Por que está tão sério? – Balbuciou Tenten, agora corada...

- E você? Por que está tão irritada? – Pergunta Neji um pouco mais calmo, percebe o objeto usado para atacá-lo no chão. – Tenten... O que é isso? – E nisso estende o pacote de chocolate que agora tinha um curativo, provavelmente havia se machucado no arremesso.

- ISSO! – Lembra Tenten totalmente vermelha da arma utilizada. – SÓ CHOCOLATE DE OBRIGAÇÃO! – Agora Tenten se via encurralada pelos braços fortes do Hyuuga.

- Achei que você não ia me dar nenhum... – Diz com o rosto mais próximo da morena que ficava cada vez mais rubra, e sem saber o que fazer.

- Pare com isso... As pessoas estão olhando... – Disse num fio de voz ao olhar pros lados e ficar ainda mais vermelha pela cena que estava fazendo, e todos da escola, praticamente, não que realmente fosse, ou pelo menos esperava que não fosse a escola inteira, estavam observando.

- Então você prefere um lugar com menos pessoas? - E com um puxão, passa o braço por trás das pernas, e apóia as costas com o braço livre, deixando a Tenten sobre os seus braços. – Parece que eu ganhei a aposta.

- O QUÊ? ME SOLTE! – Nisso a morena se remexe, tentando se libertar. – AONDE VAMOS? – E com os berros estridentes da morena, o público foi deixado com gostas nas cabeças pela situação totalmente inesperada.

Enfermaria

- ME SOLTA!- Gritou a morena ainda mais alto o que chamou a atenção da enfermeira loira de grandes peitos.

- O que houve? Ela está ferida? – Perguntou a enfermeira Shizune que chegava com um pacote de remédios nos braços.

- Desculpa, não estou ferida... – Respondeu a morena agora tentando enforcar os rapaz que a segurava.

- Ferida? – Com isso o Neji olha um pouco para cima, ignorando totalmente a jovem nos seus braços.

- Não está ferida ou doente? – Pergunta agora a Tsunade, médica chefe do hospital próximo, mas fazia um bico no colégio próximo para pagar as bebidas extras do mês.

- É uma coisa que você não pode curar. – Fala o moreno de olhos perolados confiante.

- ... Oh... Certo... – Diz Shizune com uma gota na cabeça, então o que eles estavam fazendo aqui?

- Então vou trancar o armário de remédios... – Com isso a Tsunade passa a chave no armário e vai em direção da porta, levando com sigo a enfermeira. – Ah! Eu sempre quis experimentar aquela bebida famosa que tem uma cobra dentro! – Comenta agora saindo da enfermaria.

- Por acaso tenho essa bebida na minha casa... – Fala Neji inexpressivo, enquanto esperava a médica chefe sair do quarto.

- Então essa vai ser a diária! – Pisca a loira, fechando o negócio com o moreno, que responde com um sinal positivo com a mão. O que só deixou a morena de coques e a enfermeira com gotas na cabeça, principalmente por uma MÉDICA CHEFE estar fazendo negócios com um garoto do ensino médio. – Espero fazer negócios com você novamente, Hyuuga Neji! – E a loira some pelos corredores, com a enfermeira Shizune ainda petrificada pelo ato ilícito ocorrido.

- Então... Onde estávamos? – Perguntou à morena que agora estava encurralada entre os braços do rapaz.

- 'Então...' ? – Pergunta a morena agora vermelha que voltava para a realidade. – Que raios de pergunta é essa? Você me seqüestra até aqui, e espera que eu fique quietinha e lhe responda?

- Você me entregou um chocolate... Não posso esperar um mês para lhe entregar no White Day... Vou lhe pagar com o meu corpo. – Diz o Hyuuga já só com a camisa social que ficava abaixo do paletó do colégio.

- Mas você não tem as outras garotas? Que se jogam aos seus pés? – Diz ela tentando ganhar mais segurança, aquela relação teria futuro? Ou ela seria só jogada fora quando acabasse a diversão?

- Eu esperei todo esse tempo para ter você... Eu te amo, Tenten. – E num toque Tenten se sentia derretida, tudo onde ele passava aquela mão fria, a aquecia, se sentia cremosa e leitosa, queria mais formas de se sentir amada? Ela morreria no ardor do calor antes, se ele fizesse isso.

_Deixe-me provar o seu corpo, e prove do meu..._

_Ele tem gosto de chocolate!_

OMAKE

O terraço estava frio graças à estação de inverno, e a brisa que passava ali. Mas o ar gelado de lá não só esfriava, como levava bem mais rápido as pacíficas nuvens.

- Shikamaru! – Falou uma voz feminina que despertou interesse do rapaz deitado sobre o teto da saída das escadas.

- Você já não entregou o seu chocolate? – Perguntou ele cansado, agora num bocejo, as nuvens estavam muito energéticas comparado a ele...

- Ganhei muito chocolate das kouhais (1), e vim perguntar-lhe se quer comer comigo. – Diz Temari simpática, querendo ganhar a confiança do Nara.

- Você é tão popular assim? – Perguntou um pouco assustado.

- Só com garotas! – Riu da surpresa do garoto, será que ele não sabia de sua popularidade com as mais jovens? – Garotos precisam de muita coragem para se declararem pra mim, a ex-líder de gangue do distrito sul... – Nisso sobe o telhado onde estava o Shikamaru e se senta ao lado dele, sem esperar realmente um convite do moreno.

- Então se alguém tiver coragem de se declarar para você... Ele é muito corajoso? – Perguntou agora tentando fixar o olhar sobre o céu.

- Talvez... – Disse num sorriso, que se o Nara não tivesse se distraído com o céu, com certeza teria um arrependimento profundo por não ter visto aquilo que era seu, por direito... O sorriso irresistível dela.

- Talvez eu aceite os chocolates que você recebeu... – Fala o Shikamaru agora se levantando.

- Sério? – Agora ela precisava de cautela, uma pessoa com a inteligência dele para bolar estratégias, ela precisaria de uma boa defesa.

- Sério. – E passando o olho vê uma marca famosa no meio dos pacotes, o chocolate preferido da loira. Rapidamente, antes dela ter alguma reação ele pega o bombom e coloca na boca, o que a deixa de boca aberta, como ele ousava? E ele sabia que era o favorito dela!

- Oras... Seu! – Nisso ela pula sobre ele, talvez conseguisse a caixa de volta se lutasse! Porém, num giro, ela se viu em baixo, e agora podia ver o céu azul. - O que está fazendo, seu idiota? – Perguntou vermelha, nunca havia se encontrado naquela situação.

- Pegando um pouco do chocolate que você ofereceu, oras. – E com uma das mãos ele pega um dos bombons favoritos da loira e aperta entre os lábios dela, que ela relutante aceita, afinal, era o seu chocolate favorito, não poderia desperdiçar!

E logo em seguida, o que a loira sentiu não foi o doce do cacau, com o toque do amargo, marca registrada de seu adorado chocolate, mas sim o macio dos lábios do moreno. Quente, e hesitante, mas com certeza com coragem o suficiente para avançar daquela forma. Algo que somente alguém que a conhecesse muito bem, e soubesse do que passava no seu coração não teria medo de ter o perigo de ele ser arremessado e para num hospital.

- Shikamaru... Será que tem chocolate o suficiente? – Perguntou vermelha, mas não pela timidez, longe disso, ela se sentia muito quente naquela tarde de inverno, e sua pele era clara, então qualquer sangue que circulasse a mais, iria se destacar em sua pele.

- Eu compro... Caras corajosos não precisam esperar que elas dêem o chocolate com o pedido de namoro no Valentine Day's, eles mesmos podem fazer isso. – E com isso repete o _Choco Kiss_, o sabor do 14 de fevereiro, o chocolate que a Sabaku Temari mais gostava, e provavelmente iria gostar mais ainda!

(1) – kouhai: novato, assim como sempai é veterano.

Certo...

Faz quanto tempo que não posto algo novo? (¬¬) 3 anos? Admito que todos devem estar preocupados (ou pelo menos quem lê, espero que não tenham desistido de mim...), e nossa... Comecei com um rank T... (nem eu acredito)

Quando comecei a escrever essa fic... Fiquei pensando de onde de raios eu tinha tirado esse casal, pois é um mangá shoujo o trabalho original (tirando o mangá de Naruto...). E só no final quando havia terminado a fic em si percebi. (XD)

Pretendo logo continuar a fic que está no ar, só preciso adiantar uns capítulos pra ter certeza. (u-u) Aprendi que é melhor deixar capítulos prontos, para qualquer falta de criatividade na hora H...


End file.
